A Very Un-merry Christmas
by Cindy Moon
Summary: What happens on The NIght Before Christmas? Why is Syaoran late for the big party? I'm not going to spoil this for you R+R please!!!!!!


A Very Un-merry Christmas

A Very Un-merry Christmas

A Cardacaptors fanfic written by: Cindy Moon aka TerTer

Disclaimers: CCS belongs to Clamp *sigh* wish it belonged to me though…

"Kero!!!!!!!!!!! How could you?" Sakura screamed ready to rip off his head.

Sakura was so frustrated already. This was going to be her first Christmas inviting everyone over; it was also Yuki's birthday. She had everything prepared.

Kero had just eaten the leaves off the Christmas tree and all the ornaments that looked like candy.

"Hey, I was hungry… and if you plan to hit me I can turn into my other form and smash your house down," Kero snickered.

"Well… too late to get another tree all the stores are closed on Christmas," a voice that was completely calm interrupted the fight.

It was Fujitaka, Sakura's father.

"We might have to get rid of Kero… I mean he put a big dent into our refrigerator", another voice had said with a wink that they couldn't see.

"Touya!!!!!!!!!!!," Sakura screamed for the second time.

At this rate if she kept on screaming her voice would give out.

"And no…we can't get rid of Kero he's my guardian" Sakura said to back up her point.

"Yes we can," Touya replied.

They will now engage into another battle one that never ends. I've kept track this is number 56 this month.

"No, no, no, no and no times eternity," Sakura screamed back at him.

"Don't you mean infinity?" another voice had broken the never-ending feud of siblings.

Sakura turned around and it was Yuki.

She blushed. (Don't ask why… I think it's a habit)

"I brought all the food," Yuki chuckled… with that look that said it's all mine and you can't have any.

It was now 3:00 it would only be two more hours before Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran arrived. Sakura was so happy that her boyfriend could join her. He was in Hong Kong for the holidays (you know visiting and all that stuff) but would come down to Japan to have dinner with the Kinomoto's (And with Yuki, Kero, Tomoyo and her boyfriend…Eriol gag)

The evening was supposed to go perfectly, Sakura planned the entire night.

Around 5:00 Tomoyo came with Eriol.

"Is Li-kun here yet?" she asked with concern.

Sakura could only reply with a no.

"Sakura, you get more beautiful every time I see you," Eriol said with that evil smirk on his face.

Sakura blushed. (Once again a habit)

"ERIOL!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo screamed while jabbing her elbow into his ribs.

He turned to his girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"But not as beautiful as you are"

Sakura smiled and just wondered when Syaoran would come.

2 hours later

"Where is that*censored*" Touya asked.

Yuki calmed him down telling him many reasons why Sakura's boyfriend was going to be late.

" Maybe he got into a car accident or maybe he got arrested…"

"YUKITO!!!!!!!!!" Sakura snapped at him.

He just gave her a smile that said… well he's not here, I'm hungry let's go eat.

So they ate dinner without Syaoran. (If you call what they had a dinner… they ate whatever was left _after_ Yuki and Kero helped themselves.)

After dinner the Kinomoto's, friends, and guardians surrounded the "Christmas tree"(see the Kero incident) and had that "family time". Everyone was drinking hot chocolate and/or coffee. (Sugar intake? Now that's bad)

It was friends and family and a great sense of comfort… sowhy didn't Sakura feel that way. Syaoran was all she could think about.

Tomoyo seeing the tension decided to sing carols. This cheered everyone up and lifted all their sprits.

11:00

Yes, they were all tired but… the night dragged on.

Seeing the tension Kero went and asked some pretty stupid questions… making this already un-merry Christmas… a little un-merrier.

"So uhhh…Tomoyo…ya gonna marry Eriol next year eeh?" (Kero was hinting things)

"AHHRRGG! Die Kero!! I'll stop sending those nice pudding cakes!"

Kero moved on to Sakura.

"Sakura… do you still believe in Santa?"

They all awaited her answer.

"I'm 17!!!!!!! Of course I don't" was her reply.

Everyone sighed. (They all hoped she'd say something really stupid. Personally so did I)

And the night dragged on…

11:45

Eriol seeing the tension told everyone that this would be a good time to exchange gifts.

"What about Syaoran?" Sakura said sadly.

Her father smiled at her and just answered "He'll be here soon"

Sakura obviously got the most gifts.

A watch from Touya, many baskets of fruit from Yuki, clothes from Tomoyo, flowers from Eriol and many other gifts from her father.

And in turn she gave everyone a homemade gift.

"Where is Syaoran?" Sakura thought… it was already getting late.

She still had his gift in her hand.

And the night dragged on.

12:00

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!" Yuki shouted.

Yes, they all looked at him like he was nuts. (He was just trying to break the tension)

Then… they heard voices coming from… above?

NANI?! was the thought on everyone's minds.

The sounds got louder and closer with each muffled phrase.

"SAKURA" the voice yelled. (Could it be the sprits? A stalker?)

"AH!!!!!! Call 911 someone's after me!!!!!!!!!"

Tomoyo already prepared pushed the speed dial on her cell phone and began to talk to the police.

She heard a scream and turned around… a guy with a Santa hat came down from the chimney. 

"I thought he didn't exist!!!!!!!!!" Kero shouted in fear and anger.

Sakura took a close look at the "Santa" and realized it was Syaoran.

Syaoran took a good look at Sakura… she was beautiful concern in her emerald eyes…

"Syaoran!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura squealed in delight.

They all recovered, took Syaoran out of the fireplace and exchanged sighs of relief.

"I have something to give you" Sakura said to her boyfriend.

Tomoyo got ready with her camera.

Syaoran opened the last gift when he saw it tears came to his eyes… it was a photo collection of their pictures.

He went and hugged her.

Fujitaka had to restrain Touya before he could crush Syaoran.

To make the Christmas a little more cheerful Syaoran did the unexpected.

He went on one knee and said to Sakura…(read this one first… "Will you…take care of my dog? He opened a box that was as big as one that could hold a ring and it had the dog license in it AN: I didn't know he even had a dog… Sakura slapped him) Now here's the real one…

"Sakura… will you marry me?"

Sakura looked around the room and saw the expressions on everyone's faces.

Tomoyo, Eriol, Fujitaka and Yuki were all for it while Touya and Kero were ready to pound that "Gaki".

"Of course I will," Sakura said and she kissed him.

He slipped the diamond princess cut ring that had the engraving Syaoran and Sakura forever on her finger.

"Aren't you two rushing into this?????????!!!!!!!!" Touya screamed in disbelief. 

Syaoran looked at him with calm eyes and said "Touya… we aren't getting married tomorrow or maybe not even this year… I just want to make this promise to Sakura that I will always be hers"

The doorbell rang and Eriol went to go answer it.

Sakura and Syaoran were lost in their dream world. Tomoyo smiling at the footage on her camera.

"Uhhh… Li-kun…Sakura…" came Eriol's voice from the door.

"What is it?" Touya asked.

"Remember that 911 call?

"Oh no" thought Sakura

"Oh yes… Gaki's gonna get arrested" Kero and Touya thought.

"What 911 call?" Syaoran thought.

Fujitaka went to the police to explain everything.

Sakura thought to herself… it was a very un-merry Christmas, she looked at her ring and thought… maybe it wasn't that bad.


End file.
